


i'm so into you

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, Breeding Kink, Corruption Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Texting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sexting, Sloppy Makeouts, Virgin Kink, this is just filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: jaemin (11:57 p.m.):im fucking hammered dudeim so fucking drunk and i wanna fuck u so bad
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 568
Collections: Nomin (Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin), better together, i met you in a dream





	1. Chapter 1

**jaemin**

11:32 p.m.

_ jenoooooooo _

**jeno**

11:32 p.m.

_ hey _

**jaemin**

11:35 p.m.

_ i wanna fuck u _

**jeno**

11:36 p.m.

_ jaem where r u?  _

_ r u drunk? _

**jeno**

11:42 p.m.

_ jaem r u ok _

**jaemin**

11:57 p.m.

_ im fucking hammered dude _

_ im so fucking drunk and i wanna fuck u so bad _

**jeno**

11:58 p.m.

_ jaemin _

**jaemin**

11:58 p.m.

_ jeno _

_ babe _

_ jeno ur sooooooooo hot have i told u that before _

**jeno**

11:59 p.m.

_ yes _

_ jaemin do u need me to pick u up _

**jaemin**

12:00 a.m.

_ fuck no _

_ i mean yea _

_ but no im too fucked up  _

_ dont want u to see me like this _

**jeno**

12:01 a.m.

_ whyd you text me then _

**jaemin**

12:03 a.m.

_ because baby _

**jeno**

12:05 a.m.

_? _

**jaemin**

12:10 a.m.

_ i wanna be inside u _

**jeno**

12:12 a.m.

_ jaemin… _

**jaemin**

12:13 a.m.

_ i wanna be in u i wanna be so deep in ur ass _

_ youd be so fuckin tight around me _

_ jen i wanna ruin u _

**jeno**

12:15 a.m.

_ jaemin _

**jaemin**

12:15 a.m.

_ just think about it _

_ id fucking destroy ur hole _

_ ur gonna be so tight _

_ ur virgin hole _

_ i wanna ruin u with my cock _

**jeno**

12:17 a.m.

_ yeah? _

**jaemin**

12:18 a.m.

_ fuck yeah _

_ god jeno _

**jeno**

12:18 a.m.

_ what else _

**jaemin**

12:20 a.m.

_ ill tell u _

_ i wanna look at u while i take u _

_ i wanna stare into ur eyes while i fuck the shit out of u _

_ youd be a mess so fast _

**jeno**

12:21 a.m.

_ yeah i would _

_ no ones ever fucked me before _

**jaemin**

12:22 a.m.

_ i cant believe no ones gotten their hands on u _

_ u sexy pretty little thing _

**jeno**

12:23 a.m.

_ i was saving myself for u _

**jaemin**

12:23 a.m.

_ i know ur just saying that but i dont care _

_ its so hot _

_ ill make it worth it _

_ ill fuck u until u cant breathe _

**jeno**

12:25 a.m.

_ thats so hot jaem _

**jaemin**

12:26 a.m.

_ no ur hot _

**jeno**

12:27 a.m.

_ tell me what youd do to me _

**jaemin**

12:27 a.m.

_ id strip u down _

_ lay u out _

_ all spread out for me _

**jeno**

12:28 a.m.

_ all for you _

**jaemin**

12:28 a.m.

_ id spread your ass open wide and eat u out _

_ make u hold urself open for me like a slut _

**jeno**

12:29 a.m.

_ fuck jaemin _

_ i wanna feel ur tongue in my ass _

**jaemin**

12:30 a.m.

_ u can _

_ u will _

_ ill eat u out and then open u up for me _

_ ill finger fuck u and open ur tight little hole up for my cock _

**jeno**

12:31 a.m.

_ youd have to stretch me out _

_ im so tight _

**jaemin**

12:31 a.m.

_ FUCK _

_ fuck fuck fuckfnfuck  _

_ fuck  _

_ god jeno u make me a fucking disaster _

**jeno**

12:32 a.m.

_ im thinking about you _

_ fucking me _

**jaemin**

12:32 a.m.

_ im gonna pound u so hard _

_ gonna stretch ur tight little hole around my cock _

_ gonna use ur dumb little fuckhole  _

**jeno**

12:33 a.m.

_ i want you to _

_ i want you to fill me up _

**jaemin**

12:34 a.m.

_ god jeno i will _

_ ill force u down on my cock and fuck u and when i cum im gonna cum so deep in u _

_ im gonna fucking fill u with my seed _

_ fuck ur guts full of my cum _

_ im gonna breed u full of my cum _

_ and ur gonna take it _

**jeno**

12:36 a.m.

_ fucking hell jaemin _

_ god thats so hot _

_ i wanna feel ur cum in me i want u to breed me _

**jaemin**

12:37 a.m.

_ i will ill fuck u full of my kids _

_ im gonna kiss u while i do it _

**jeno**

12:38 a.m.

_ please _

**jaemin**

12:39 a.m.

_ i swear baby _

_ i wanna worship u and wreck u at the same time _

**jeno**

12:39 a.m.

_ you can _

_ you can do whatever you want to me _

**jaemin**

12:40 a.m.

_ mmm i want u to ride me too _

_ fuck up into u while u bounce on my cock _

_ itd be so sexy to watch u try to fuck urself on my cock _

**jeno**

12:41 a.m.

_ itll be so hard ill be wrecked before i even start _

**jaemin**

12:42 a.m.

_ i know babe _

_ u poor thing ur gonna be exhausted _

**jeno**

12:43 a.m.

_ im just a virgin whos never been touched _

_ youre going to destroy me _

_ youre going to corrupt me _

_ you want that? _

**jaemin**

12:44 a.m.

_ fuck yeah i do _

_ im gonna turn u into a whiny little cockslut so easy _

_ ur so soft jeno ull go so easily _

_ itll be so sexy to see u cockdrunk and sloppy _

**jeno**

12:45 a.m.

_ i already feel like a cockslut _

_ i want you inside me so bad _

_ i want to feel you fucking me open _

**jaemin**

12:46 a.m.

_ u will _

_ im gonna fuck u til u cum on my cock and i wont stop til u do it again _

_ fuck my cum into u and get it everywhere _

_ make a mess _

**jaemin**

12:53 a.m.

_ jeno? _

**jeno**

12:57 a.m.

_ shit sorry _

_ i just came so hard _

_ you fucking ruin me jaemin _

_ and youre not even here _

**jaemin**

12:58 a.m.

_ fuuuuuuuuck _

_ thats so fucking hot jeno im this close to jacking off in this frat house bathroom _

_ touching myself to the thought of fucking you _

**jeno**

12:59 a.m.

_ why dont you just come over and show me _

_ come over here and fuck me big boy _

**jeno**

1:12 a.m.

_ jaem _

_ jaemin _

**jaemin**

1:12 a.m.

_ open your fucking door _

**jeno**

1:12 a.m.

_ shit _

_ ok im coming _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! i tried my best to stick to everything that was said in part one so i hope you like it!

the second jeno opens the door to his room jaemin is all over him, all hands and lips and teeth. jeno huffs, trying to get his bearings before peeling jaemin off of him, who looks disgruntled to be disturbed in the middle of his attack on jeno’s neck. 

“jeno,” he whines, and then, with more aggression, “ _jeno_.” jaemin smirks and grabs jeno by the waist, tugging him over to his bed before pushing him into it. jeno tries to get jaemin to _stop_ , just for one second, just to get him to calm down because he’s acting like an overexcited puppy as he climbs on top of jeno and smothers him with kisses.

“jaemin, babe,” jeno is able to get out as jaemin works on the area under his jaw, “jaemin, how did you get here?”

jaemin lets out a grunt, coming up for air to look jeno in the eye and say “does it matter?” before resuming his previous task. 

“ _yes_ , jaem, it does. did you fucking drive?” 

“no!” jaemin has the gall to look indignant as he makes eye contact with jeno once more. “i _walked_ , thanks, from the other side of campus, in this fucking freezing ass weather, for _you_. now will you relax and let me do what i came here for?”

jeno rolls his eyes, but he can’t deny the blush that spreads over his cheeks at jaemin’s words, and this time it’s him that initiates the kiss with jaemin, grabbing the younger boy’s face in his hands and planting an opened mouth kiss on him. jaemin reciprocates with ferocity, and it’s a bit gross how messy it gets almost immediately. jaemin tastes of alcohol, and he smells of it too, but it doesn’t deter jeno in the slightest. there’s teeth clashing and lip biting and _a lot_ of saliva, because both of them are ramped up on their teenage hormones and more than impatient at this point.

jaemin slides his hands up jeno’s shirt as soon as he has an opportunity to, running his hands over his boyfriend’s well defined abs and then higher, toying with his nipples. jeno whines into the kiss, desperate, and jaemin is happy to give more. before long, jaemin is tugging jeno’s shirt off, and jeno won’t stand for being the only one half naked. he pouts and tugs on the hem of jaemin’s, who thankfully gets the hint and pulls it off with minimal smirking.

jaemin is in heaven as soon as he gets jeno’s shirt off, more skin for him to mark and claim as his own. and he does. he plants kisses and love bites all over jeno’s chest before sucking on his nipples. jeno whimpers, moving his hands from his boyfriends hair to his back, scratching red lines all the way down. his head is thrown back, and he can’t stop himself from making noise every time jaemin does something he likes. which, to be honest, is almost everything he does.

before long, jaemin decides it’s time to do what he promised jeno he’d do in all those drunken messages. he breaks away from jeno, who whines at the loss of a warm body on top of him. jaemin just shakes his head with a small smile as jeno reaches out for him, instead choosing to get off the bed. jeno peers at him, perplexed, before jaemin grabs the elder by his waist and quite literally _drags_ him to the foot of the bed. jeno’s eyes light up in understanding, and reaches to undo his jeans, but in his haste he can’t quite get them off so jaemin has to help him. once he’s fully naked, jaemin wastes no time in settling at the foot of the bed, kneeling and situating his face in between jeno’s thighs. 

jeno immediately tries to close his thighs around jaemin’s face, just out of instinct, but jaemin quickly places a hand on either one and forces them down. “jen, you can’t suffocate me right from the get-go,” he chuckles, and jeno whimpers in response before reluctantly trying to relax his legs on the bed. jaemin seems pleased, because he murmurs “that’s a good boy,” and pats jeno on the thigh, making the other boy preen a bit. “i need you to hold yourself open for me,” jaemin orders, and jeno flushes but complies.

jaemin gives absolutely no warning before he places his mouth on jeno’s hole, and the whine jeno lets out is startled and loud. jaemin obviously knows what he’s doing, and somewhere in the back of his cloudy mind jeno wonders how many people he’s done this to. but then all thoughts of jaemin with anyone else fly out the window, because jaemin is swirling his tongue around jeno’s entrance before pushing it inside. jeno’s hands are in jaemin’s hair before he realizes, forcing jaemin to hold jeno open himself, and jeno tries not to pull too hard but it’s difficult when jaemin is fucking in and out of his hole with his tongue and letting his teeth graze the rim occasionally. 

jeno quickly decides that he’d give up a lot of things to have jaemin eat him out on the regular, and he says so, voice whiny and wrecked already. jaemin pokes his head up to say something, agree, maybe, or tell him he’s crazy, but jeno will never know what it was because he immediately shoves jaemin’s head back between his thighs. he can feel jaemin laughing against his ass, before the younger boy resumes eating him out with vigor. jeno thinks he’s died and gone to heaven when jaemin moves one of the hands he’s using to hold jeno open so he can press the tip of his thumb inside his hole. it’s this, the feeling of something opening him up further combined with jaemin’s tongue buried inside his hole that makes jeno cum. he tugs harshly on jaemin’s hair as he does so, and when his grip finally relaxes jaemin gingerly removes jeno’s hands from his head before raising his head to look at him. 

jeno has his eyes closed and is breathing heavily, cum all over his stomach leaving him looking ruined already. jaemin smiles to himself and climbs back into bed with jeno, hovering over the other boy before pressing a kiss to his lips. jeno’s eyes fly open and he kisses his boyfriend back, tasting himself on jaemin’s tongue but not finding it in himself to care. after a minute jaemin breaks the kiss, taking this opportunity to remind jeno that he’s still hard and he fully plans on fucking jeno at least twice before the night ends. jeno’s eyes widen and then jaemin’s asking him for lube, and then he’s giving it to him, and then jaemin’s got two fingers inside him, opening him up and making him whine. 

jeno is tight, suffocatingly so, and jaemin nearly lets out a moan of his own at the thought of fucking him. “can i add another?” jaemin asks, and jeno lets out a huff of a “yes.” so jaemin does, and jeno moans out, “fuck, jaemin, you could just finger me and i’d come.” jaemin chuckles. “i think you know that i want my dick inside you,” he responds crudely, making jeno blush. “you’re really fucking tight, jen,” jaemin says lowly, almost in awe, and jeno breathily responds, “yeah, i’m— ah— i’ve never been fingered before.” 

“never? you’ve never even done it to yourself?”

jeno shakes his head and then gasps when jaemin scissors his fingers again. “no, shit— no, i’ve never… no one’s ever touched me there jaem, i swear.”

“shit, baby… you really are a virgin who’s never been touched,” jaemin responds, amazed, and jeno nods again before arching his back as jaemin brushes over his walls with the pads of his fingers. 

it’s fun, watching jeno getting wrecked over just his fingers, but jaemin tires of it quickly. he’s so hard and all he wants is to shove his cock inside jeno and fuck him til he forgets his own name. so he does. “jen, i’m gonna fuck you now,” he announces, removing his fingers and slicking his cock up with lube. jeno hates the feeling of being empty already, despises it, so he whines out “please, jaem, wanna feel you inside me!”

“so needy,” jaemin murmurs, and then before jeno has another chance to beg he thrusts inside of him.

they moan in unison, and jaemin feels his head spinning from how tight jeno is. he truly hasn’t fucked a virgin before, and he feels almost lightheaded from how good it feels. “ _fuck_ , jen, you’re so fucking tight, jesus christ,” he’s gasping, and jeno whines out “i _told_ you, jaemin,” gathering the strength to be indignant for a few seconds. but then he’s melting again because jaemin is sucking on his neck, leaving his mark on jeno while the two of them adjust.

after a moment, jeno says quietly, “jaem, you can move now,” and jaemin does. his thrusts are deep and rough, and every time he fucks into jeno he forces desperate moans out of the younger. “you’re so fucking—” he thrusts extra hard here— “ _tight_ jeno, god, i’m going to fucking _ruin_ your hole, jesus fucking christ—” 

jeno whimpers before responding “please jaem, _please_ , ruin my hole, ruin _me_ , i— ah— _fuck_ — i saved myself for you, i saved myself for your cock, _please_ , shit— _jaemin i want you to destroy me_ —” 

his words, combined with his desperate moans and whimpers are driving jaemin crazy and he manages to fuck jeno harder, harder than he was planning just because, despite what he said in those text messages, he didn’t want to be too rough, for jeno’s sake. but when jeno is looking at him with teary eyes, looking fully ruined and desperate, _begging_ jaemin to do his worst— well, who is he to deny such a beautiful boy? so he fucks jeno the way he wants to, hard and rough and almost violent, utterly _too much_ for jeno, but jeno wants it anyway, he wants it and he gets it and he fucking takes it, eyes rolled back in his head, head lolled back, panting and whimpering and letting a few tears leak out of his eyes.

jaemin wipes them away, but he’s relentless in his pace and before long he’s murmuring to jeno, “i’m gonna cum, jen, do you want my cum?” jeno feels like he can barely talk, but he responds desperately anyway: “ _yes_ , jaem, yes i want your cum so bad i want it i want it please give it to me jaemin please just fuck me full of your cum i want it so bad—” and jaemin growls at that, murmurs into jeno’s ear, “i’m going to fill you up, gonna breed you, fuck, _here_ ,” and he kisses jeno as he cums in him, filling him with his cum the way they both wanted.

when they break apart there’s a string of saliva connecting their lips, and jeno looks exhausted and wrecked and yet— “ _i want more_ ,” he whispers, hardly audible, and it takes jaemin a moment to get over his shock. but fuck, jaemin will give him more. jaemin will give him whatever he wants, and if he wants to be fucked, well, jaemin’s done worse.

“i want you to ride me,” jaemin says, and it’s not a request, it’s an order, and jeno gulps before nodding. jaemin tries to be gentle as he rearranges them, situating himself against jeno’s headboard with jeno on his lap. jeno is currently slumped against him, head buried in jaemin’s shoulder and jaemin cradles him and presses kisses to the top of his head. eventually, jeno sits back, meeting jaemin’s gaze exhaustedly. 

“baby, are you sure? we don’t have to do this, we can stop,” jaemin asks, but jeno is firm when he shakes his head. 

“i want to jaem, please let me,” he responds, and he looks so determined that jaemin couldn’t say no if he wanted to. not that he does want to, he’s literally still hard and he would never deny jeno of anything.

jaemin keeps his hands on jeno’s hips, holding him firmly and jeno loops his arms around jaemin’s neck. their faces are inches apart, and jaemin gives his boyfriend an encouraging nod, so jeno starts to move.

it’s every bit as hard as he thought it would be, he’s already in sensory overload feeling so full of both jaemin’s cock and his cum, and he’s tired, but he’s determined to fuck himself on jaemin’s cock and not make jaemin do all the work. 

jeno looks so determined as he raises his hips finally, lifting himself off his boyfriend’s lap before sinking back down. he falls apart as soon as he’s settled back in jaemin’s lap, because this new angle means he can feel the tip of jaemin’s cock against his prostate straight on. but he keeps moving nevertheless, riding jaemin as best he can, bouncing on his cock and whining every time he feels jaemin’s broad tip strike his sweet spot. 

jaemin is as encouraging as he can be, holding jeno tight and praising him for how good he’s doing and how sexy he looks, all fucked out as he tries his best to fuck himself down on jaemin’s cock.

it’s hot and wet and slick, jeno can feel jaemin’s cum dripping out of him every time he lifts his hips, and there’s a gross squelch of both lube and cum every time he settles back down. it spurs jeno on, he fucks himself with vigor, and before long he can feel himself close to cumming.

“jaem, ah— i’m close, i’m close” he cries out, and then he comes, collapsing into jaemin’s chest with a loud moan. jaemin takes over, continuing to fuck jeno, thrusting up into the elder as he pushes his hips down on his cock, forcing himself as deep as he can go.

jeno is barely conscious at this point, but he responds with quiet whimpers and gasps as jaemin fucks up into him. when jaemin’s close, he growls in jeno’s ear “i’m gonna fuck you full of my cum, baby, you’ve already gotten one load but you want more, right? gonna breed you full of my kids, you want it?” and jeno whispers “yes, i want it, give it to me,” and jaemin does. 

they lie there for a long time once jaemin finishes, catching their breaths and curling into one another. jeno is mostly asleep rather quickly, and when jaemin thinks he’s fallen all the way asleep he moves to pull out of him, but jeno starts at the feeling. jeno doesn’t move, doesn’t open his eyes, just whispers “don’t, don’t i wanna keep it in me,” and so jaemin does. as delicately as he can, jaemin adjusts them so that they can lie in bed together, tangled up in each other with jaemin still buried inside jeno. jeno sighs contentedly when he feels jaemin relax, holding onto him tighter, and jaemin just kisses the top of his boyfriend’s head. 

“baby? are you good?” jaemin asks, just to make sure he hasn’t completely lost his boyfriend.

“yeah, i’m good” is jeno’s sleepy reply. and then: “i love you.”

jaemin feels every muscle in his body tense up and then relax all at once, and he feels a kind of euphoria wash over him at jeno’s words.

“i love you too.”

jeno snuggles in closer to him, and, holding on to jaemin like he’s the only thing he has, jaemin finally lets sleep wash over him.

  
  



End file.
